


Alliances and Betrayals

by SnowyCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Concentration Camps, Dark, Forced Labor, Gas Chamber, Holocaust, Immortality, Interrogation, Italy's Filthy Vocabulary, M/M, Romano's Filthy Vocabulary, Shooting, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/SnowyCarnations
Summary: After an alliance with Ludwig angers Alfred, Feliciano and his brothers are kidnapped and forced to live with Alfred in America until Feliciano signs a peace treaty. Alfred even resorts to violence. Upon returning to Germany, Feliciano is forced into a concentration camp by Ludwig.





	1. Chapter 1

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig and smiled softly. He handed him the treaty. “There. Everything is official.” he said softly. “i'm your ally” he said gently, looking down. “the allies seemed pretty angry. But you’ll protect me, right?” he said softly.

 

Unfortunately for Feliciano that promise could not entirely be kept. Because about three weeks into their alliance, the three had been caught by American soldiers, looking for Feliciano. With all their hands in the air, Feliciano was forced to go with Alfred so that his allies would not be harmed for him. 

 

He followed the American to his house, where he was told to stay. He was terrified and he was crying. He felt more than guilty. He curled up gently while Alfred was out. He was terrified to know what was going on. He wanted everyone to be okay. He didn't want anyone to get hurt just because he was a wuss and switched sides. 

 

Alfred comes home and glares at Feliciano. “What the fuck did you think you were doing?” He growls at him, grabbing the front of his jacket. “How do you think this works, huh? You can't just switch to the Axis like that.” He slams Feliciano up against a wall. 

 

Feliciano squeaked softly, reaching up to grab his wrists. “A-Alfred, I do what is right for m-my country. I-I can and I already did” he muttered, wincing and trying to push Alfred off of him. “you don't get it because your country thinks it's so great that you’ll never lose. Alfred we know we are shit, we need strong allies and frankly, the Axis has that. Right now, you don't” 

 

Alfred grabs him by his throat. “You little bitch. I don't know why you think you can talk to me like that when you're a prisoner of war. I don't have to feed you.” He growls quietly and slams him into the wall again. 

 

Feliciano gasped softly, whimpering and grabbing his wrist slightly. He winced and felt extremely dizzy since his head hit the wall as well and he was having trouble breathing since he was panicking and Alfred was holding his throat. “l-l-le-let g-g-g-go” he whimpered shakily. “p-p-pl-ple-ase” he began to cry softly. 

 

Alfred let's go and glares down at him before going and making them something to eat. He brings it back to Feliciano and hands him a plate before storming off to his office and sitting down to do paperwork. There are guards patrolling the area so Feli can't get away. 

 

Feliciano curled up on the ground, staying there and burying his face in his knees. When he heard the door open again he looked up, shakily taking the plate and flinching as he left. He looked at the food and sniffled soflty. 

 

He ate what was on the plate, realizing that while he was here he should eat when he could since he didn't have free reign. He set the plate aside and curled up again, crying softly into his knees. It seemed that no matter what he did someone was angry with him. 

 

Having not realizes how tired and dizzy he really was from all of that, the Italian had ended up passing out on the floor, curled up and trembling. 

 

Alfred finishes up the paperwork and puts it in an envelope. He walks outside and places it in the mail. It's addressed to the president of the states, telling him that they have the country of Italy as a prisoner of war and that he's being treated fairly well. 

 

The American goes back inside and into the room he's keeping Feliciano in. He picks up the Italian and shakes him awake. “You can't sleep until you bathe.” He says, taking him to the bathroom. He sets him down next to the tub and walks out. 

 

Feliciano snapped awake, head and sight fuzzy. He tried to look at Alfred but he couldn't focus. He was trembling. Shakily he turned on the water, holding the side of the tub to try and get himself out of the daze. 

 

Alfred gets on a call with Lovino and growls at him that he had better not try to get away again, cause Alfred knew about last time. The Italian hisses something back then groans in pain when someone else hits him. Alfred laughs softly, cruelly. He hangs up and waits outside the bathroom for Feliciano. 

 

Feliciano tried not to take a lot of time. He got out of the shower and shifted. He shifted and fixed himself up before knocking on the bathroom door shakily. 

 

Alfred opens the door. “Done already?” He asks, pulling him out by a rough hand on his upper arm. He drags him to his bedroom and tosses him inside before locking the door. 

 

Feliciano flinched and stumbled after him. He winced and threw himself onto the bed, crying softly with his knees still on the ground. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He just tried to keep his country in the right place. But someone was always angry with him no matter what he tried. He crawled into the bed and buried his face, passing out again.

 

Alfred doesn't know what to do with Feliciano. He needs to force him to sign the peace treaty, but how will he do that? He suddenly realizes that he can. 

 

Feliciano shifted uncomfortably, waking up again a bit later, trembling from nightmares. He didn't try to sleep again, just curled up and buried his face. 

 

Alfred leaves the room and goes to Feliciano’s bedroom. He slams the door open and strides in. “Feliciano.” He barks at the Italian. 

 

Feliciano flinched and looked up at him. He scooted back slightly. “ch-che?” he asked shakily, sniffling softly. 

 

Alfred smirks. “Next week I'm taking you out to eat.” He says. “I guarantee you'll sign what I need after that.” He leaves, slamming the door hard enough to almost break it. 

 

Feliciano whimpered softly and trembled, flinching and curling up at the door slamming. He was terrified of what would happen if he signed it. 

 

Alfred smirks. He goes about his routine as usual, making sure to feed Feliciano when necessary. He gives Feliciano a nice suit to wear out. 

 

Feliciano was getting weaker and weaker, not used to the routine Alfred was putting him through. He was used to being able to eat whenever he wanted and relaxing. But he couldn't relax and the times he was fed didn't always help. He rarely slept, too afraid to. 

 

When Alfred brought in the suit, he knew it meant he was going out and he was going to be forced to sign the treaty. He put the suit on and trembled slightly, terrified of what Alfred would do before he was asked again. 

 

Alfred gets dressed in a suit as well, sliding a gun into his holster inside the jacket. He smooths his suit down before going to get Feliciano. The American decides that he's going to have to play it dirty if he has to, since he doesn't want another person in the axis powers. 

 

He walks into Feliciano’s room and grabs him by the arm, leading him to his car. He pushes Feliciano into the front seat before getting into the driver's seat. “I think it's important to mention that Germany is trying to get you back through spies, but won't be able to. You'll see why.” 

 

Feliciano flinched and followed Alfred, keeping his head down slightly. He kept his head down slightly. He didn't want to see why. He wanted to go home. He looked up at Alfred briefly then put his head back down. “He’s a lot stronger than you” he said shakily under his breath, knowing that saying that wasn't smart. But he was being forced into this situation and he was uncomfortable. 

 

Alfred slams him into the car door slightly. “Oops… Accident.” He smirks softly and drives to the restaurant. He drags Feliciano inside by a tight grip on his upper arm. “Sit down.” He growls and pushes him toward an empty table. 

 

Feliciano winced slightly and bit his lip. He stumbled after Alfred and huffed softly. He sat down without a word and put his hands on his chin, sighing shakily. “What’s bringing me to eat going to do to get me to sign?” he huffed.

 

Alfred calls out the two newest works. He smirks softly. “Recognize them? Underneath the defeat and grime, they're your brothers.” He says and looks at Feliciano. “Are you going to sign the treaty yet?” He asks. 

 

Feliciano gasped softly and covered his mouth with his hands. He trembled and immediately started to cry. This wasn't fair. It was his country or his brothers. “I-I” he buried his face in his hands. “A-Alf-fred I-I” He shook his head. He couldnt sign it. It was for his country. But he wanted to protect his brothers. He didn't know what to do. 

 

Lovino growls softly and tries to push Alfred off. “Shut up you ass eating piece of shit.” He manages to elbow Alfred in the mouth. The American pulls a gun and shoves it into Lovino’s ribs, pulling the trigger. Lovino’s eyes go wide and he collapses, desperately holding the bullet wound. 

 

“What about now, Feliciano? You agree to sign it, then sign it, or I'm shooting them both then shooting you.” He growls. 

 

Feliciano screamed softly and covered his mouth. “O-Okay!” he trembled. “I s-s-surr-render” he whimpered. “I’ll s-sign it” he hid his face and cried into it. “d-dont sh-shoot th-them” he sobbed softly. “p-please” 

 

Lovino gasps. “Feli n-no…” He whimpers, forcing himself up. He grabs onto his brother. Most people have fled the restaurant and the police are on their way. But Alfred doesn't care. He doesn't need to. He watches the brothers. Lovino has blood gushing from his side. 

 

Feliciano looked at Lovino and looked back down. “I w-will” he whimpered softly, holding his brothers hand gently. “It can’t affect us that bad” he said shakily. “we’ll be okay. I’ll sign it” 

 

Lovino is getting pale from blood loss. He puts his hands over the wound. An ambulance comes and takes Lovino to the hospital, but all Alfred cares about is that Feliciano agreed. 

 

Feliciano watched them take Lovino away and trembled shakily, looking up at Alfred. He was practically sobbing but he would do as he said and sign the treaty. 

 

Alfred smirks and sits down, pushing a paper across to Feliciano. “Sign this.” He pulls out a pen and gives it to him. He puts the gun to Feliciano’s forehead. 

 

Feliciano flinched shakily and nodded. He quickly wiped his eyes and took the pen, trembling violently but signing the paper. He put the pen down and buried his face in his hands. 

 

Alfred smirks and curls up the paper. “We're well past diplomacy, fucking Italian.” He growls. “I don't care about you anymore. Take your stupid brothers and get out of my country.” He storms off. 

 

Feliciano flinched and buried his face deeper in his hands. He looked up when he was gone. He stood up and pulled Sebastian in his arms before quickly pulling his phone out, calling the hospital to ask about Lovino. 

 

The hospital tells him that Lovino should be fine, but moving him won't happen for a while. They ask Feliciano to come in and talk to him, since Lovino won't stop asking for his brothers and won't let anyone near him. 

 

Feliciano nodded shakily, unsure of how to get there. He sighed shakily and tried to call a cab. 

 

\---- Germany ---- 

 

Ludwig sighs softly and looks at his friend. “How did you get away from America? I was trying to get you out and couldn't manage it…” He is shocked that his weaker friend managed to get away for once. 

 

Feliciano looked down, trembling. He new how angry Ludwig was going to be. “d-don’t be m-mad” he whimpered softly. “h-he h-had my b-brother and I-I d-didn’t know what e-else to d-do a-and I-I’m s-sorry” he whimpered and slid down to his knees. “h-he m-made me s-sign i-it” 

 

Ludwig stops. “Tell me you're not talking about what I think you're talking about.” He growls quietly, standing up. He goes around the desk and grabs his arm tightly. “You backed out of the war?” 

 

Feliciano flinched and hid his face, keeping his head down and nodded. “I-I’m s-s-sorry h-he w-was g-going to sh-shoot m-my b-brothers a-and m-me I-I...I-Im sorry” he sobbed softly.

 

Ludwig growls. “How could you do that?” He hisses. “I'm gonna lose my brother but I'm not pathetic!” He slams Feliciano against a wall. “Then I will fight for your country. And you will find out what a concentration camp feels like.” He hisses. The blond puts handcuffs on him.

 

Feliciano flinched and whimpered softly, wincing at being thrown at the wall. “y-You wh-what?! L-Ludwig w-wa-wait p-please n-no d-don’t d-do th-this p-please I-I’m s-so s-sorry p-pl-please!” he sobbed, trembling and shrinking back, trembling violently. “P-Please I-I...P-please!” 

 

Ludwig grabs his hair. “Shut up! I'm not allowed to be nice to you anymore…” He whispers softly. “I don't want to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you.” He tightens his grip slightly. “But I'm gonna get in trouble if I don't.” He pulls him out to his car. 

 

Feliciano flinched and winced, looking up at him and crying softly. He trembled violently and curled up in the car. Once again no one was happy with him. He buries his face and sobbed into his hands. He was going to die over and over again and there was no way to escape it. 

 

Ludwig gets into the back seat with him and looks over at him. He sighs and tips his head up. “As soon as I win this war I'll get you back out. I promise.” He whispers and looks at him with apologetic eyes. The driver takes them to the train station. 

 

Feliciano looked at him then looked away. “Great. I get to live under you for the rest of my life. That sounds so much better Ludwig” he said sarcastically through his tears. He looked away from him again and buried his face again. 

 

Ludwig looks at him. “Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about.” He growls and looks away. “If I win I will let your country go. You have no idea.” He gets out when the car is parked at the train station. He shoves Feliciano into a small building. “You're going to a polish camp. You need to be far away.” He says before leaving him with other Germans. 

 

Feliciano flinched again and sighed shakily. He stumbled into the building and watched Ludwig leave before looking up at the other soldiers and gulping. This was going to be odd. They werent supposed to know he was a country, since they were human, but he also couldnt just play dead after dying the first time. It was going to seem like he was some witch or something. He shrunk back slightly as he looked at the soldiers he didnt know. 

 

“Italia.” One of the soldiers towards the back bows. He's a general and was told about the countries. “I will be taking you to the camp. You will have special guards and special jobs, since you cannot die.” He says and smirks softly. He slams him against the wall. “Too bad I'm not allowed to torture you, it would be too much fun.”

 

Feliciano looked up at the soldier and and gulped. He stumbled back slightly, flinching when he was slammed into the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut. “I-I hnn” he whimpered softly and looked away from him. 

 

The guard drags him outside. He pushes him onto the train and locks him into the car with the other prisoners. A prisoner looks at him then down again. 

 

Feliciano winced and stumbled a bit on the train. He looked at everyone in the train and gulped, stepping back slightly and bumping the door. He flinched and looked down quickly. He had no idea things were this bad. 

 

People can barely move without hitting each other. A younger man looks at Feliciano from under a mop of black hair. He shifts. “What reason are you in here?” He asks with a heavy accent. “My name is Aleksander.” 

 

Feliciano looked up when he heard the voice. “I-I...my name is Feliciano” he said softly. “i am being punished because my country backed out of the war” he explained as if he were human. “I’m sure i'm not the only ex-soldier being sent to a camp” he sighed softly. He was used to pretending to be human. “what about you?” 

 

Aleksander looks down. “I'm punished because of the religion my parents follow.” He whispers. “They don't believe that I'm not Jewish.” The Polish boy is skinny, ragged clothes falling loose around him. 

 

Feliciano sighed gently and slowly touched his shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea things were this bad. The Germans are terrible” he said, looking to the side. Even with Ludwig not wanting to do this he was so Feliciano was angry at him. 

 

Aleksander looks up at him when he was touched and nods. He runs a hand through his hair shakily. “These things are terrible.” He agrees and leans against the wall of the train. He hugs himself softly and looks at Feliciano. “Do you know anything about people outside the camps?” He asks weakly. 

 

Feliciano looked at him and sighed softly. “The Americans are trying really hard and the Germans are really angry about the Americans and the Italians that's all i know. I'm sorry” he whispered. 

 

“I-i wanted to know if my parents were alright.” He whispers and shakes his head. “Thanks anyway.” The polish boy says gently and looks down. Aleksander doesn't have any hope. 

 

Feliciano sighed softly. “I...I’m sorry I don’t know. But keep optimistic okay? It’ll save you in the end.” he said gently. 

 

Eventually the train came to a stop and the doors opened. It was surrounded by soldiers. Feliciano gulped but paused and looked at Aleksander again. “hey. I believe in you. You can make it out of this mess and find your parents okay? Just remember that Americans are in the war now. Everything is going to be okay” he assured, forcing a smile, but a convincing one. “remember that” 

 

Aleksander looks at him. He nods and forces a smile back, but it's not realistic. He looks down as he's dragged to the sorting line where they separate people between workers and gas chambers. 

 

Feliciano is separated from everyone else. He followed a few soldiers with his head down. He looked at the other people they passed and sighed. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to anyone, even himself at this point. 

 

One of the soldiers pushes Feliciano down and steps on his chest. “For now you go through everything with everyone else.” He growls before pushing him into the line. “We'll make sure you get gassed first.” He says with a cruel smirk before shoving him into that line. 

 

Feliciano winced and looked up at him, trembling slightly and stumbling when he was pushed into line. He whimpered softly and shrunk back, starting to tear up again. He hung his head and trembled violently.


	2. Chapter 2

The soldier smirks and watches him. Another soldier pushes him into the chamber. More people are pushed in behind him. Aleksander narrowly made it into the working line, but he thinks he saw the kind stranger pushed into the gas chamber and he's scared. 

 

Feliciano winced and flinched. He scooted back and sunk to a sitting position, burying his face in his hands. This was going to absolutely suck and he knew it. He started to cry softly and just waited. 

 

They seal the chamber before gassing everyone. Once they're sure everyone, other than Feliciano, is dead they grab gas masks just in case and start moving bodies to the mass grave. Feliciano is thrown to the side and given a set of ragged clothing to wear. 

 

Feliciano gasped breathlessly, holding his chest. His eyes were burning and it felt like his lungs were shriveling up. His skin hurt, everything hurt. He couldn’t help but scream, not that it made a difference. Nothing came of it. It was very weak. He couldn’t see when the door opened again. He winced at being thrown to the side and felt at the clothes. He hoped his eyes would heal, though he doubted he would be able to see properly after this even if they did heal. He tried to put the clothes on shakily. 

 

One of the soldiers forcefully helps him get dressed before pushing him into the cabins with the other people. “One of you idiots help this weakling.” He shouts. Aleksander quickly hurries out and moves Feliciano to his bunk. 

 

“I thought you were gassed.” He whispers shakily. 

 

The soldier smirks. “Well well well. A brave little mouse.” He smirks wider. 

 

Feliciano flinched when he was touched and trembled on the ground he flinched again when he was touched again but relaxed slightly when he heard the familiar Polish boys voice. He whimpered softly and nodded. There was no way he could talk right now either. He could barely breath. Feliciano turned in the direction of the soldiers voice and gulped. He couldn't do anything to protect Aleksander. 

 

Aleksander looks up at the soldier then down at Feliciano again. He tucks him into the blankets and sits on the floor. The soldier tsks at him and rolls his eyes before walking out. Everyone visibly relaxes and Aleksander gets up to make sure Feliciano is going to be okay. He gently rubs his chest to help him breath. 

 

Feliciano relaxed when he felt the room seem to as well. He felt his lungs slowly healing themselves and relaxed when he could breath alright again. “I wish I c-could tell you” he said softly when he could. His eyes would take a while to heal but at least he could breath. His skin would definitely scar though. 

 

Aleksander hushes him. “You need to let yourself heal. I don't know how you managed that but shush. Let your body heal.” He says quietly and rubs his chest gently. He sighs and looks at the other prisoners. 

 

Feliciano nodded and sighed softly. He laid back and relaxed until his eyes and skin had healed as well. “I’m alright now” he said softly, sitting up slightly. “Can I tell you a secret?” he asked, deciding that this boy wouldn’t do him or the others any harm if he knew 

 

Aleksander looks at him. “Of course. I won't tell anyone.” He whispers. He's used to people wanting to tell him secrets. He guesses he's trustworthy. He leans on the wall and looks at him. 

 

Feliciano nodded and leaned a bit closer to them. “there are representations of the countries. I am one of them. I am Italy” he said gently. “I am being punished for signing a treaty. They're going to make me suffer as much as possible since I can’t die” he explained. “that's why I survived. That's why I was sent to a shower right away.” 

 

Aleksander looks at him. He nods a bit and looks at him. “I'm sorry.” He whispers. “That sounds terrible.” He looks down. “Do you have family?” He asks gently. “They must be worried sick about you.” 

 

Feliciano nodded shakily “I have two brothers and a grandfather” he said softly. “they are probably terrified. My older brother was shot because I wouldn't sign it and when I did he was in the hospital and now my whole family is probably worried. But they will be okay” he whispered. “they’re all immortal too...well sort of...not really I guess” 

 

Aleksander tilts his head. “I don't understand?” He looks at Feliciano and wonders what he is talking about. Wouldn't they be immortal if they were? How does he guess? He keeps the questions to himself, not wanting to bother Feliciano. “You should rest.” He whispers. “We all should.” He curls up next to the Italian and closes his eyes tightly, trembling lightly. 

 

Feliciano sighed softly and nodded. He curled up and fell asleep, uncomfortable but too exhausted to care about the lack of comfort in the beds. He nuzzled into Aleksander slightly. 

 

Aleksander doesn't mind the nuzzling. He goes to sleep quickly, too used to the feeling of being in the beds. He nuzzles against Feliciano in his sleep. 

 

Feliciano stayed asleep through the night because of how tired he was. He, just like everyone else, was woken by a soldier coming in to wake them early. 

 

Aleksander jerks awake and looks at the soldier. He stands up slowly and eats his small piece of moldy bread, dipping it in the water to help it down. He's used to eating it like that, since that's how it was in the ghetto too. He's extremely sick from it. 

 

Feliciano looked up at the soldiers and then at Aleksander before looking at him again. He didn’t eat. He was going to let the others have food since he could live without it. He kept his head down this time. He wasn’t going to move unless he was told to. 

 

A soldier comes over to Aleksander and grabs him. He slams him against the wall and smirks. “You little bitch. Let's go find out how long you can work.” He smirks and looks at Feliciano. “If I find out any of you are helping anyone else with their workload, the person you're helping will be gassed.” 

 

Feliciano stumbled away from him slightly. He looked at the soldier again and gasped. He looked at Aleks and then down again. So much for that. Now there really wasn't much he could do to protect him. 

 

Aleksander gasps for air. His frail body almost causes him to pass out, but he stays awake. He slumps slightly in his grip. The soldier drops him in disgust. “Filthy Jew.” He hisses before walking away. He turns to look at them all. “Everyone who isn't in the line in the next 2 minutes will bleed to death.” He says before leaving. 

 

Feliciano looked at Aleksander. He kneeled down to help him up. “come on” he whispered. “we have to go” he said softly and helped him out to the line. Once they were both in line he looked up and then down again. He hoped everyone could make it okay. He feels bad that he can't help everyone. 

 

Aleksander stands up shakily and follows him out to the line. He looks at the ground and trembles violently. The guards walk up and down the lines before one goes into the building. Two people are dragged out and shot in the stomach. The people in the line are forced to watch as they bled to death. 

 

Feliciano gasped softly. He covered his mouth and tried to stay quiet. He didn't want to get himself or anyone else in trouble for making a bunch of noise. He looked away slightly, trembling

 

Aleksander holds onto a couple of his fingers to try to help him relax. Another guard grabs the guy on the end and gives him his serial number before doing the same to the woman next to him. It continues until everyone has serial numbers. 

 

Feliciano looked at Aleksander then watched the guard. He winced slightly, looking at his arm shakily then back at Aleksander them the ground again. He was terrified. But not as much for himself anymore. He knew he would live. 

 

Aleksander bites his lip while they give him his serial number. He whimpers softly and looks at it when they're done before looking down in shame. They get assigned their shelters. Feliciano is put in a different one than Aleksander which causes him to start crying softly. 

 

Feliciano gasped softly and looked down. He was praying that Aleksander would be put with him but his faith was already fading. He didn't act up. He knew that would just get Aleksander hurt and he didn't want that. So he kept his mouth shut. 

 

They start putting people to work. For the time being they let Feliciano work with the others. One of the younger kids breaks something. A guard’s head snaps around and he heads over. Aleksander claims that it was his fault. The guard smirks softly. 

 

“You're more pathetic than I thought you'd be.” He grabs Aleksander’s arm. The Polish boy looks at Feliciano.

 

“I'm so sorry.” He calls. “I'm so sorry.” He starts to cry softly. Aleksander has no family to go home to and he's not letting a little kid get hurt or die. He follows the guard willingly. 

 

Feliciano looked up and then at the guard coming towards them. He looked at Aleksander and shook his head. “wait!” he called out, stumbling after the soldiers. “wait. Please. It wasn't his fault.” he looked down slightly. “I distracted him. I was being stupid it was my fault. Punish me instead. Please” he whimpered softly. 

 

The guard looks down at the pathetic Polish boy before looking up at Feliciano. He laughs. “I didn't know you were fags but that makes a lot of sense.” He smirks and pushes Aleksander to the ground and steps on his hand. He grabs Feliciano and pulls him to the gas chamber. The other soldiers make Aleksander get back to work. 

 

Feliciano winced at that word. He stumbled slightly after him. He looked back at Aleksander and then at the ground. He was glad to be able to protect him but at the same time he knew it was going to hurt to go through it a second time. But he'd rather do that than let him get hurt. Or killed. 

 

Aleksander is crying as he works. Several of the guards are pushing him around and calling him derogatory names in German and Polish and English. The guard who had Feliciano pushes him into the chamber and locks the door. He releases the gas. 

 

Feliciano trembled and cough violently. It caused him to pass out this time, unable to take what was going on with his body. It all hurt so much. His lungs hadn’t been able to build themselves up as well the second time so it was harder on them.

 

Once the gas clears the guard pulls Feliciano out and lays him in the air to heal. He pulls Aleksander over and forces him to look at Feliciano. “Look what you did. You got your fag hurt.” He growls and pushes Aleksander down on top of Feliciano. The Polish boy looks at his friend in panic.

 

“Relax. You need to relax Feliciano.” He whispers and grabs his hand. “Please.” He cries harder, now blaming himself for this. Aleksander looks at the guards and wonders how anyone could want this. 

 

Feliciano coughed and gasped, trembling and trying to speak. He curled up slightly and looked up at Aleksander, trying to tell him it wasn't his fault. Feliciano was fine. Well he would be anyway. 

 

The guard tosses Aleksander against the wall and moves Feliciano to his shelter. He makes Aleksander get back to work but makes sure he goes to Feliciano’s shelter afterwards. They get fed a small chunk of moldy bread and dirty water. 

 

Feliciano winced and curled up. He was worried that Aleksander would be hurt because of him. He turned when he heard the doors open again. “Did they move you in here?” he asked, voice raspy. 

 

Aleksander nods. “I think they think they can hurt you through me.” He whispers and sits beside Feliciano. “Just breathe.” He whispers and rubs his chest. “Don't talk.” He sighs softly and looks at the ceiling. “You're just going to hurt yourself worse and I don't want that. You have a family to go back to. Why did you stop them from killing me?” 

 

Feliciano sighed weakly. “I won't die. No matter what they do to me here. So there's no use in letting them hurt you. You’re innocent.” he whispered. “I will find a way to make sure you are safe. You deserve to be safe” he mumbled. 

 

Aleksander curls up against him, back to Feliciano. He doesn't want to bury his face against him, just in case. He sighs weakly and pulls the small blanket around them both. “I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be hurt.” He whispers. 

 

Feliciano nuzzled into him, slightly, wincing. “no one does” he whispered. “but the Germans disagree” he whispered. 

 

Aleksander nods. He starts to go to sleep, knowing if he doesn't he’ll be dealing with the effects of starvation and the disease from the moldy food. He coughs in his sleep and dry heaves, which wakes him up quickly. He settles into the bed. 

 

Feliciano turned to him. He was starting to heal again so he held him gently. He closed his eyes and fell asleep like that. 

 

Aleksander curls into him tightly and goes back to sleep. He's scared and Feliciano is very comforting to him. He gets woken up when the soldiers come in. He doesn't get fed this time, just dragged out to work. The Polish boy trembles as he works. 

 

Feliciano woke when they did as well and coughed violently. He stood up and stumbled forward, looking at the soldiers expectantly. He didn’t know what to do or if he was supposed to continue with what he did the day before. 

 

Aleksander is supposed to be moving the bricks to create a new barrack for more Jewish people and others to ‘live’ in while in the camp. He whimpers when he's tripped by a guard, crushing three of his fingers with the brick in his hands. He stands up shakily and finishes moving it, placing it where it goes. 

 

A guard makes Feliciano work digging the grave sites for the people they gassed a few days before. They watch over him, shoving dirt back in and laughing at him. 

 

Feliciano was already struggling when they started to kick the dirt in. He bit his lip and tried not to retort, since he knew it would just get them in trouble. He continued to struggle with digging the mass graves, trembling slightly. 

 

As soon as the guards deem it deep enough they pull him out and start throwing bodies in. Several months later the camp is liberated by Americans. Aleksander barely managed to survive. Most of the bones in his hands are broken and he's skinny. Alfred pushes through people to try to find Feliciano, hugging him tightly when he sees him. 

 

“I thought I'd never see you again.” He whispers. “I'm so sorry. I had to have you surrender, it weakened the Germans. Italy is free again.” He looks down at him with sad, blue eyes. “I wish I didn't force you to sign that. I'm so sorry.” 

 

Feliciano was staying close to Aleksander. He gasped in slight surprise when he saw Alfred. He hugged back for a moment then pushed him away, crying already. “why did you care about seeing me?” he hiccuped, backing away. “You were an asshole and you shot my brother over a peace treaty. You didn't care about me then. What now that i am weak and hurt, you suddenly care?” he wiped his eyes. “That’s not something I can just forgive you for, Alfred” he stated. 

 

“That's not it, Feli.” Alfred whispers. “I had no choice, my president wanted to weaken Germany by taking away an ally. I was told to take necessary measures to get you to sign the treaty. Your brother is safe, he was priority. He made a full recovery. I cared the entire time about you.” The American sighs. “I guess you'd never believe me now. But we have to go.” He says gently and starts to pull Feliciano to where he left his car. 

 

Aleksander holds onto Feliciano weakly, crying in terror. He thinks the Italian is going to leave him. “Feli don't leave me. I have nowhere to go.” He whimpers and tries to keep up with Alfred’s pace. 

 

Feliciano tugged away slightly. “I’m not going with you unless we bring Aleksander with us.” he growled slightly, coming to a stop and pulling Aleksander close to him. “If not we’ll find our own way home” he stated. “and you better help me pay off all the shit my country is going to be forced into because of this, including medical bills for both of us” 

 

Alfred stops when Feliciano tugs away from him. “You can bring him with us, and I'm already paying for what happened to your country. Let's go, Feli.” He says gently. “We need to get everyone out of here before the defensive troops come in. You're endangering the lives of everyone here by not coming with me.” Alfred looks at him. Aleksander looks up at Feliciano. 

 

“We need to go.” He says weakly, coughing softly. He whimpers gently. Alfred scoops up Aleksander so they can move faster. 

 

Feliciano sighed and nodded. He followed Alfred and watched him. He bit his lip slightly and climbed into the car when they got to it. He looked out the window and sighed heavily. He looked at Aleksander again and bit his lip. He wanted to protect him and he was far beyond attached and that is why he was so worried. 

 

Aleksander curls up against Feliciano and coughs softly again. He whimpers and buries his face against the Italian, starting to cry. It all hits him very suddenly. He's safe. He cries harder in relief and buries his face in Feliciano as he sobs and gasps for breath at the same time. He starts to cough violently. Alfred looks at them in the rearview mirror and sighs. 

 

“I'm taking him to my country. You can come too. He needs strong health care where he's going to be safe. When he's better you can both go back to Italy.” The blond says. 

 

Feliciano nodded, holding him close. “fine fine whatever. We just have to take care of him and I need to call my grandfather. I have to make sure he is okay” he whispered, sighed shakily. He was worried about his family and his friend. This was extremely stressful.

 

Alfred looks at Aleksander. “I'll make sure he is very well taken care off. Hell, I'll fly your entire family out and then back. I'll do whatever it takes to help you calm down.” He says. 

 

Aleksander passes out on Feliciano after a few minutes. Alfred sighs softly. He doesn't want Feliciano to be attached to a human. It'll only hurt him in the end. 

 

Feliciano nodded and sighed heavily. “Alright. It's fine. Just focus on getting us there” he mumbled. He started to feel tired and dizzy and passed out as well, holding Aleksander close to him. He was still extremely weak since he didn't eat a lot while he was there. He made sure everyone he was near ate more than him. 

 

Alfred gets on a plane with them. Once in America he tells the hospital that Aleksander and Feliciano are top priorities and if either of them die the one who let it happen is going to jail. Alfred then leaves and goes to Italy to get Feliciano’s family. Aleksander panics when he wakes up and he doesn't know where he is.


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano held onto him gently and leaned his head back. He sighed. “If you need anything let me know. Or a nurse or doctor. I’m almost healed already so you’re the main focus” he whispered. 

 

Aleksander doesn't respond, already asleep again. He nuzzles into Feliciano gently and holds onto him gently. A nurse comes in and sees them, tsking. “I was told to ask if you would like us to try to remove the serial numbers.” 

 

Feliciano held him gently then looked at the nurse. “do you think you can?” he asked, looking at the numbers. “safely?” 

 

The nurse shakes her head. “We can remove yours but only because you're immortal.” She responds. “But it will be painful and bloody.” She gives him a sad look. “I wish we could safely remove the serials.” She says gently. 

 

Aleksander holds onto Feliciano tightly. He buries his face and starts to go to sleep. He sighs softly and bites his lip. 

 

Feliciano held him gently and leaned back, closing his eyes and sighing. He didn't go to sleep. He just relaxed. 

 

Aleksander starts to panic in his sleep, gripping Feliciano and screaming softly from the pain in his hands. Roma and Lovino walk in and their eyes widen. The Polish boy finally wakes up and sobs against Feli, not noticing their guests. Lovino hugs his brother softly and also bursts into tears. He'd missed him. Sebastian and Alfred walk in a few minutes later. 

 

Feliciano held him gently then looked up. He started to tear up and held onto Lovino, wincing but holding him tighter. He sobbed into him softly. He was worried he wouldn't see them after what happened. 

 

Lovino holds him tightly. He nuzzles against him. “I love you so much!” Aleksander sits back then gets up, not wanting to disturb them. Alfred helps him into the other bed and sighs gently. Roma and Lovino won't let go of Feliciano. The Roman looks at Aleksander and sighs. 

 

“Everyone leave. I want to talk to Feliciano by myself for a few minutes.” He says in a very serious tone of voice. 

 

Feliciano looked worried for a moment. He looked around and nodded shakily, watching as they left. “what's wrong, nonno? You’re not usually this serious” he asked shakily.

 

Roma looks at him then smiles softly. “The boy is a human, right? Only 17 or 18. You're afraid of him dying, right? Well I know of a way to make him like us.” He says gently. “I did it with you because I couldn't lose someone else after I lost your mother, then I did it again when Lovino lost the country. I’ll tell you how to do it if you want to keep him alive.” 

 

Feliciano nodded shakily and looked at Roma, tilting his head. “really? There is a way to do that?” he asked gently. “I can...I can make him immortal like us?” he asked. He was hopeful but at the same time. He didn't know if that is what Aleksander would want. 

 

“Yes. And I can see you deeply want that. Why don't you ask him then I'll tell you how?” He says and smiles gently, kissing his grandson’s forehead. “You'll have to give up some land for him, of course, but there's a little more after that then he's all set.” 

 

Feliciano nodded. “okay thank you” he whispered. “thank you so so much” he said gently. “can you help him back in here?” he asked gently. 

 

Roma gently helps Aleksander back into the room. The Polish boy lays down in the bed with Feliciano again, face tight from exhaustion. He looks up at him. “What is it?” He asks softly and nuzzles into him. 

 

Feliciano thanked Roma gently. He held onto Aleksander gently and rubbed his hair. “My grandpa has a way to help you” he said softly. “It’ll make you like us. So you won’t be hurting anymore. But you’ll also be immortal like me. And you won’t die unless you lose your land. And that won’t happen unless I lose my land” 

 

Aleksander nods and looks up at him. He snuggles into Feliciano. “I would like that.” He whispers without really thinking. He doesn't want Feliciano to leave him and he doesn't want to leave Feliciano either. The Polish boy looks at Roma. Roma nods. “I'll get the paperwork written up. What piece of land will you be giving him?” 

 

Feliciano smiled softly and nodded. “I’ll give him Sardegna” he smiled softly “that way he can have independance if he chooses.” he smiled softly. “otherwise you’d be similar to a colony. Like a little brother or a son” he said gently, smiling and looking at him. 

 

Aleksander listens and nods, nuzzling into him. He's in too much pain to think very rationally at the moment. “Okay.” He smiles shakily at Feliciano. Roma nods and stands up. He smiles at them both. “I'll be back on a few hours with the paperwork.” He leaves the room and lets the others back in. 

 

Alfred rushes in along with Lovino. The blond looks at Feliciano then sits beside the bed. Lovino hugs his brother tightly again and nuzzles into him. 

 

Feliciano winced slightly but hugged back. He nuzzled into him and smiled weakly. He looked at Alfred then at Aleksander, laying his head back. 

 

Lovino watches his brother. “I love you so much.” He whispers weakly and holds his hand tightly. Aleksander falls asleep on Feliciano, trying to drown out the pain. Alfred looks at Feliciano and sighs softly. 

 

Feliciano smiled weakly. “i love you too, fratello” he looked at Aleksander and sighed gently. He looked up at Alfred and then down again.

 

Alfred watches them quietly. “You're not leaving until you heal, but that shouldn't take long now that your country isn't under German control.” He says to Feliciano and sighs. “I'm sorry.” 

 

Feliciano nodded and sighed. “okay. That's fine. Don’t apologize. I'm still going to be angry at you. For a while. But it’s over now. And there isn't much we can do about the past”

 

Alfred nods and holds his hand tightly. “I can't believe Europe let it get this far.” He whispers, looking at Aleksander. “We're never going to be able to fix his hands.” He looks at Feliciano. “He's probably going to lose all use of them.” 

 

Feliciano shook his head. “I think that after a bit they will be okay” he whispered. “and don’t act all innocent” he huffed. “Japan hasn't surrendered yet. And I'm certain what you do to get them to surrender won't be great either.” 

 

Alfred gives him a hard look for a moment before sighing. “It's not my choice what is about to happen.” He whispers. “And Europe could have stopped what happened a long time before it happened.” The blond stands up. “I wouldn't hurt Japan if I could help it.” 

 

Feliciano huffed. “I find that hard to believe” he mumbled only under his breath. He gently held onto Aleksander. “we have to go to Italy at some point. I have to talk to my boss” 

 

Alfred nods. “I will arrange for it. Two weeks from now you'll go back to Italy with your family. With luck you will not have to return, because your country will stabilize and you will be healthy. But my country is always open for you, should you need to come to me for help.” He leaves the room quickly. 

 

Feliciano nodded. “thank you.” he said softly. “I hope everything will turn out okay” he sighed. He watched him leave and looked at Aleksander and sighed gently. 

 

Lovino holds Feliciano’s hand tightly. He looks at his brother. “I love you fratello. I can't wait to go home with you. It's not that bad there, I still healed very well.” He assures his brother softly. 

 

Feliciano nodded slightly. “I love you too. Thank you fratello” he whispered. “I want to go back. We’ll make sure everything is okay”

 

Lovino nods and kisses his cheek. He smiles softly. “If you heal well we can go home before then.” He says softly and looks at Aleksander. “What are you going to do with him?” 

 

Feliciano nodded slightly. “okay fratello” he said softly. He too looked down at Aleksander. “I’m going to keep him. Probably unofficially adopt him since I can't really officially adopt him.” he said softly. 

 

Lovino nods and smiles. “He is rather cute.” He mumbles and strokes his hair. “Have you two been able to shower?” He asks gently. “Because you should get one. I can help you and him if you'd like to shower.” 

 

Feliciano shook his head. “We were rushed to the hospital right away. I would like to shower though” he said softly, looking down at Aleksander then Lovino again. “I am sure he would too” 

 

Lovino nods. “There's a shower in the room. Here. Let's do you first.” He says gently and carefully helps Feliciano out from under Aleksander. The Polish boy settled back down on the bed pretty easily. 

 

Feliciano nodded and grabbed onto Lovino slowly. He gathered himself and nodded. “thank you” he said softly. 

 

Lovino gently helps him undress then get into the shower. He turns it on and makes sure it's fairly warm before grabbing the bar of soap and starting to clean his brother gently. 

 

Feliciano thanked him again and let Lovino do most of the work so that Feliciano wouldn't hurt himself. 

 

Lovino helps him gently, frowning softly. He's sad that this happened to his brother. “You're so skinny.” He whispers and looks at Feliciano. He continues to clean him gently. 

 

Feliciano sighed and nodded. “I really want some pasta” he said softly, looking up at Lovino. “I haven’t eaten any in a long time”

 

Lovino nods a bit. “When you come back to Italy we’ll have a lot of real pasta. Until then I can get you some here.” He whispers and kisses his forehead gently. He finishes cleaning him up and helps him into clean scrubs. 

 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. “thank you fratello” he hugged him tightly. He let go so they could finish washing him off so that Aleksander could shower as well. 

 

Lovino gently helps Feliciano back to the bed. “Would you wake him up? I don't want to scare him.” He asks, gesturing at Aleksander. The Polish boy is still sleeping quietly, exhausted. 

 

Feliciano nodded gently and gently touched his shoulder. “Hey, Aleksander? We have to get you a shower” he said gently. 

 

Aleksander jerks awake and looks up at him with terror filled eyes. “N-no… No!” He whimpers and moves away from him. “No! What did I do? I'm sorry, whatever it is I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.” He curls up and starts to cry violently. “Don't hurt me… Don't touch me…” 

 

Feliciano backed up quickly, realizing what that could be taken as after it was too late. “Oh god. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. No no. I meant to clean you. With real water. Here. You're not going anywhere I swear. I’ll never let anything or anyone hurt you ever again” he said gently, staying back so that Aleksander could calm down a bit. “I’m sorry. It’s hard for people like me to take care of humans and remember things like that. I’m so sorry” 

 

Aleksander listens to Feliciano and looks up at him. He sniffles softly and curls up tighter. He doesn't know whether or not to believe him, but he slowly uncurls and stands up shakily. “O-okay…” He whimpers and hugs himself. He trembles violently. 

 

Feliciano stayed a bit away from him still. “Lovino...You should help him” he whispered softly. “I...i’ll just stand back a bit” He said softly. He doesn’t want to scare him anymore by getting closer. 

 

Lovino nods and sighs. “You should rest.” He says gently and helps his brother into bed. The Italian then leads Aleksander into the bathroom. He turns on the water and sticks his hand under it so Aleksander can see it. The Polish boy calms down a bit and starts to undress. He's absolutely filthy. 

 

Feliciano nodded and rubbed his eyes. He collapsed back into the hospital bed and curled up, passing out rather quickly. 

 

Aleksander sits still for Lovino to clean him off, moving when he’s told to. The only thing that's making it difficult is the IV in his arm. He winces when he accidentally tugs at it. 

 

Feliciano had nightmares and ended up waking up before they got out. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

 

Aleksander returns a few minutes later and curls up into him. He nuzzles close and sighs softly. “I'm sorry.” The Polish boy says softly and looks up at Feliciano. “I didn't believe you.” 

 

Feliciano looked down at him and smiled weakly. “It’s alright. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have said it like that”

 

Aleksander cuddles into him. He smiles softly and shrugs. “It's okay now.” He says gently and sighs softly. “How much longer are we in here?” He asks gently. 

 

Feliciano nodded slightly and held him gently. “Until you are better. I am fine other than ptsd” he said gently. 

 

Aleksander nods a bit. “I don't want to be in the hospital.” He whispers and looks up at him. “They can't actually do anything for me.” The ravenette curls up a little tighter and buries his face in Feliciano’s chest. Lovino sighs. 

 

“Where did Nonno go?” He asks gently. 

 

Feliciano nodded. “I’ll see what I can do” he whispered, kissing his forehead. He looked up at Lovino. “he had a few errands to run to make sure everything would be okay when we get home” 

 

Aleksander blushes darkly and sighs softly. He drifts off in his arms. Lovino nods a bit and smiles softly. A few hours later Roma returns with a small pile of paperwork. 

 

“Feliciano. I need you to sign some of this.” He says gently. 

 

Feliciano held him gently. He kissed his forehead and looked up at Lovi, smiling. When Roma came in he smiled. “okay nonno” he whispered. 

 

Lovino steps back and lets Roma show Feliciano where to sign. “We have to take him to Sardegna for it to take full effect, and he has to live there for a while. The land and his body have to bond.” 

 

Feliciano nodded. “we can stay there for a while” he said gently. He sighed where he needed to then looked at Aleksander again.

 

Aleksander is still asleep, taking advantage of being able to. He wakes up toward the end of the conversation, looking at Roma and Feliciano tiredly. 

 

Feliciano smiled at him and gently touched his hair, moving it slightly. “you’re going to be okay now” he assured, smiling. 

 

Aleksander nods a bit. He leans into Feliciano’s touch softly. “Okay.” He whispers. “Where is Sardegna?” He asks gently. Lovino’s eyes widen slightly. 

 

Feliciano smiled. “It’s an island in the mediterranean. It’s right off of my coast” he smiled gently. He looked at Lovino and smiled weakly 

 

Aleksander nods a bit. He snuggles close to him. “So you'll be my big brother?” He asks gently and smiles at him. Lovino watches and looks at Feliciano. “You're making him like us?” 

 

Feliciano smiled and nodded. “Yes, I’ll be your big brother” he smiled and ruffled Aleksander’s hair gently. He looked at Lovino and nodded. “Yes. I am.”

 

Lovino sighs heavily. He looks between the two of them. “I dunno. I mean, we all have to let go of people…” He whispers and looks between the two of them. “But if he's worth it, then I guess we have another brother.” 

 

Aleksander looks at Lovino then at Feliciano. He doesn't want to be an inconvenience to either of them. He gives a stiff smile when Lovino affirms that they will be brothers. He leans on Feliciano gently and smiles happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano huffed a bit. “He’s worth it.” he assured, nodding and smiling down at him. He pulled the boy gently closer to him and stroked his hair gently. He rested his forehead on Aleksander and held him protectively. 

 

Aleksander snuggles into Feliciano’s side and leans his head against him, closing his eyes. He drifts to sleep with a big smile on his face. Lovino looks at him then looks at Feliciano, a small smile on his lips. He stands up. 

 

“I'm gonna tell Alfred that we have to leave sooner than planned, since we should get him to Sardegna as soon as possible. I hope it helps him heal faster.” He says softly. 

 

Feliciano looked at Lovino and nodded. “okay fratello. Yeah. I hope so too” he whispered. He rubbed Aleksander’s side gently and closed his eyes as well, relaxing himself. 

 

Lovino finds the American and delivers the news. Alfred looks saddened but nods. “As soon as Aleks is in stable condition to be moved, we'll move him quickly.” He responds and smiles gently. 

 

Feliciano eventually fell asleep while waiting for Lovino to return. He was extremely tired and hadn't really thought about sleep until now when he had laid his head back. 

 

Alfred comes in to talk to Feliciano, but pauses. He doesn't say anything to him, not wanting to wake him up. He sits beside him and grabs his hand softly. He stays beside him until he wakes up. 

 

Feliciano woke up a bit after Alfred came back and he smiled shakily at the American. “Hey, Alfred” he whispered, smiling down at Aleksander then back at Alfred.

 

Alfred smiles softly at him. “Hello.” He whispers. “I'm so sorry about everything.” He repeats, holding his hand a little tighter. He leans forward and kisses Feliciano gently on the forehead. He smiles brightly at him and runs his hand over his knuckles. “I'll still pay for everything you need. I hope you can forgive me.” 

 

Feliciano sighed and chuckled. “It’s not like we can stop it now. I can’t have hard feelings forever. We’re immortal and it’ll lead to another war. Stop apologizing. It’s over with. I’m hurt. But It’s done.” he gave Alfred a smile. “you should come with us when we go home. Even if you don't want to stay. Come visit. Or at least make sure we get there safe” he looked at the blond. 

 

Alfred nods. “I will come with you and stay for a little bit. Where in Italy will we be?” He asks gently and smiles softly at him. He's quite happy that Feliciano forgave him. He leans back in his chair, leaving his hand gently on top of Feliciano’s. 

 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. “We’ll have to go to Sardegna for a while. So that Aleks can get used to his land and attach to it” he whispered, smiling down at the boy in his arms. He smiled up at Alfred, gently turning his hand so he was holding the American’s 

 

Alfred smiles at him and nods. He holds Feliciano’s hand softly once more. He looks at Aleksander and then at Feliciano. “You're a good big brother. He's lucky to have met you.” He says softly. 

 

Feliciano blushed and smiled. He held Alfred’s hand a bit tighter. “Really?” he whispered. He smiled at Alfred. 

 

Alfred nods and smiles happily. He holds his hand tighter and raises it to his lips to kiss his knuckles softly. “I'm glad you two found each other. It will be nice having a new nation around.” 

 

Feliciano smiled. “I’m glad too. I think he’ll be really happy with us” he agreed, blushing but flashing a large smile towards Alfred. 

 

Alfred smiles brightly at him. “so will he be coming to meetings?” He asks gently and hums softly. The blond looks at Aleksander then again at Feliciano. 

 

Feliciano nodded. “I think so. Maybe not right away. Seeing Ludwig might be really hard for him. I’m honestly pissed. But Aleks might be scared.”

 

Alfred nods and looks at Aleks. “He's Polish right? You should let him meet Feliks. Maybe Feliks will be able to comfort him as well, and help. He was in a camp as well, but he is at a different hospital. I had him brought here for protection as well.” 

 

Feliciano nodded. “That’s a good idea. If he is comfortable with it. I’ll have him meet with Feliks. I’ll have to be there I’m sure” he smiled “I hope he is doing okay”

 

Alfred smiles and nods. “Feliks is doing great. He's already out of bed and insists on shopping at our malls. Ludwig wouldn't let me take Gilbert out of Germany, or he would also be here.” He explains gently. 

 

Feliciano chuckled. “that sounds like Feliks” he smiled. “Gilbert?” he paused. “Why would Ludwig care so much about you bringing him here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ludwig didn’t seem to appreciate Gilbert very much during the war either.

 

“I requested to take Gilbert and Ludwig grabbed onto him and desperately begged me not to take his brother. He was crying and holding onto him.” Alfred responds. “I don't think he wanted to hurt Gilbert. I don't think he was given a choice.” He says softly and sighs. “And it's awful.” 

 

Feliciano paused in thought. “Ludwig...Ludwig cried?” he sighed. “He didn’t seem like he had much say in anything...but he didn’t try to stop it either” 

 

“Feli… Sometimes we don't have any say in what our country does.” He reminds Feliciano. “Like when I had the civil war. Even though I tried to help it end peacefully it still happened. And sometimes it really hurts our friends and family, like what happened to Ludwig.” 

 

Alfred goes quiet for a few moments then holds his hand a bit tighter. “You probably don't know yet, but Prussia isn't a country anymore. Germany's leader made Prussia just a name on the map. And right now paperwork is being drawn up to completely dissolve Prussia. I'm going to sign the paper.” He tells Feliciano. 

 

“I don't hate Gilbert, but I can't have Prussia stay a nation and the events from the war repeated.” He's expecting Feliciano to be angry with him. He watches Feliciano carefully. “And Gilbert doesn't really have immortality anymore. I can imagine Ludwig is worried sick about him, especially since he was taken away and shoved into a camp.” 

 

Feliciano’s eyes went wide. “Gil… Gilbert isn’t a country anymore? Why...Why is he getting blamed for it? Ludwig started it didn't he? It’s not fair to blame Gilbert like that!” he didn't even know why but he could feel tears building up in his eyes. He didn't know Gilbert’s situation all that well. They were friends sure, but with the war he didn't talk to him much. 

 

The Italian’s grip started to tighten on the American’s hands. “That’s not fair. You can't… you shouldn’t...why are you signing that?! How would you feel of suddenly Matthew wasn’t a country? Do you know how awful it is to be worried sick about losing your brother?! Worried that one day you might wake up and he won’t be there because you're stupid leaders thought it was a good idea to unify the country. Ludwig may be a terrible person in my eyes but no one deserves that. Not Gilbert...Not Ludwig” now he understood why he was crying. It wasn’t Gilbert. It was Lovino. 

 

Alfred watches him calmly. He runs his thumb over the back of Feliciano’s hand gently. “I know. But Gilbert already isn't a country, we're just signing the documents to make it official, Germany is the country that made Prussia only a name on the map. I know it's not Prussia’s fault, but this is something I have to do, Feli. I'm really sorry, you know that Gil and I are close friends.” He whispers and holds his hand tighter. 

 

Aleks wakes up when Feliciano starts to talk in such a panicked voice. He looks around then realizes it's just them, turning back to Feliciano. He hugs him tightly, not really knowing what happened. He hadn't heard what the Italian was talking about. 

 

Alfred has sympathy in his eyes as he watches Feliciano and then Aleks and Feliciano. “I'm so sorry, Feli, but my leader wants it to happen, and I have to do what he wants.” He looks down at the bed and sighs, wishing there was another way. 

 

Feliciano looked down at Aleks. He apologized gently and rubbed his back gently. He looked up at Alfred. “I...I understand. You didn't have a choice” he sighed weakly and sniffled, holding his hand tightly. 

 

Alfred apologizes again and leans forward, kissing Feliciano’s forehead softly. “I'm sorry I upset you.” He says gently and stands up. “I should probably go for a little bit, let you calm down. I'll go get everything set up for you to go home.” 

 

Feliciano shook his head. “I...I needed to know about it. It’s… fine” he sighed and looked up at Alfred. He grabbed at his hand again. “You’re still going to come with us right?” 

 

Alfred pauses when his hand is grabbed at. He takes Feliciano’s hand softly and gives him a gentle smile. “Of course.” He whispers and leans down, kissing him softly. “I wouldn't miss it.” He gently lets go of Feliciano then leaves to arrange a plane ride and other transportation, as well as medical equipment to be taken to the Italies’ Sardegna house. 

 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. He let go of him so he could go and held onto Aleks gently. “I’m sorry I woke you up” he whispered. “You can go back to sleep” 

 

Aleksander shakes his head. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asks softly and nuzzles close, closing his eyes and staying awake. “I'll listen.” 

 

Feliciano shrugged. “If you don't mind” he whispered “it’s just that Gilbert isn't going to be a country anymore. And as mad as I am at Ludwig I don't want him to have to worry about his brother like that. It’s the worst feeling in the world.” 

 

Aleks nods. “I understand.” He says softly. He never found out what happened to his parents. He's worried, and heartbroken, but he doesn't doubt that they died. He holds onto Feliciano tighter and nuzzles closer. 

 

Feliciano rubbed his back. “How are you feeling? Is there anything you want to talk about?” he asked gently, holding him close. se. 

 

Aleksander sighs softly and looks down. “I just never found out about my parents.” He whispers and looks at Feliciano. He runs the number on his arm softly. “I'm afraid they died.” He whispers and looks at his hands. 

 

Feliciano nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don't know if I can help you find them. Do you want to try? We can look if you want” he said gently. He was worried though. He really liked Aleksander and if they found the boy's family they’d take him. Of course he’d let Aleks go. He would just be a bit saddened by it. 

 

Aleks leans into him. He shrugs a bit. “What if we do, and they're dead, and we can't find their bodies?” He asks weakly, tears welling into his eyes. “I don't want to not be able to give them a proper burial.” 

 

Feliciano shrugged. “It’s up to you. We can work together to find out or we can leave it. I’ll support whatever decision you make” he said gently. 

 

Aleks looks at him, tears welling into his eyes. “Yeah. I want to find them.” He says softly and leans into Feliciano. “It's important for me to know.” He says gently and holds onto him. 

 

Feliciano nodded “After you’ve healed, which won’t take long after we get you to Sardegna, I’ll find them and we’ll do whatever you need after we do” he said gently. 

 

Aleksander nods a bit and thanks him softly. He curls into him and closes his eyes again. “I really wish that I could stop being so tired.” He whispers and sighs soflty. 

 

Feliciano nodded “you’ll feel better after you heal. But you can sleep as long as you want until then” he assured, holding him close. 

 

Aleks nods at him. “I want to stay awake a bit longer. I actually want to look around America a bit. Can we do that?” He asks gently. 

 

Feliciano nodded. “I think so. I’ll have to talk to Alfred but I think it will be fine” he assured. He ran his fingers through Aleks’ hair gently. 

 

Aleks leans into it softly then nods. “I've always wanted to see America. My parents told me it was beautiful, and that we'd be moving there soon. But then the war started.” 

 

Feliciano nodded “I’ve seen it. A lot of it is very nice. But there’s one thing about it I really love.” he sighed gently, shifting a bit and looking down at Aleks. 

 

Aleks nods a bit. “Oh? And what would that be?” He asks, leaning his head on Feliciano and closing his eyes again. He snuggles close, careful not to fall asleep.

Feliciano blushed as he realized what he was thinking “ah… Nothing never mind” he bit his lip and smiled slightly. 

 

Aleks smiles at Feliciano. “It's that cute American, right? Is he like you? Is he America?” He hugs him around the middle. “That's good for you. You should tell him.” 

 

Feliciano blushed deeply and nodded, burying his face in Aleks’ hair. “Yeah...He is like me. He is America. I...I don’t think he would like me very much” He whispered.

 

“I think he already likes you.” Aleks responds, raising an eyebrow. “So just tell him. He kissed you before he walked out.” He responds and sighs. “You're so stubborn.” He mumbles. 

 

Feliciano blushed deeply and nodded. “Yeah he did. But. I don't know” he blushed deeply and looked at Aleks “oh I’m stubborn?” he chuckled a bit

 

Aleks laughs. “Are you trying to say something?” He jokes and smiles brightly. “I think that he's in love with you. Or he likes you a lot at least.” He responds and smiles brightly. 

 

Feliciano giggled and ruffled his hair gently. “He might be. I don't know. I'm known for flirting with women. I don't know if I can do it with a man” 

 

Aleks nods a bit, still smiling. “Well you never know if you don't try. And I certainly won't be judging you…” He had decided that he would never hold anything against anyone, not their religion or sexuality or anything. 

 

Feliciano nodded. “I guess that’s true” he chuckled “ah well that’s good because you’re stuck with me as your big brother now either way” he joked, laughing a bit. 

 

Aleks nods. “Is Lovino going to be my brother too? And who was the big guy?” He asks suddenly, realizing he has to know these things. 

 

Feliciano nodded “well he will be a big brother sort of if you want him to be” he chuckled a bit. “That was my grandfather.” he shrugged “he loves everyone so he will definitely be like a grandfather for you” 

 

Aleks smiles brightly at him. “What happened to your mom and dad?” He asks and tilts his head. He looks up when there's a knock on the door then Lovino and Roma step inside holding bags with food. 

 

“I hope you know how fucking hard it is to find pasta right now.” He tells Feliciano with a small smile and sets the food down. He pulls out a couple containers and gives one to Feliciano at one to Aleks. Aleks takes it as well as he can, whimpering softly. Roma takes it from him and sets it beside him. 

 

“I'll help you.” He says and smiles. Aleks nods and thanks him. 

 

Feliciano paused. “Well…” he was a bit relieved when the others walked in and he smiled. “Ah well thank you so much” he said happily. He took it and started to eat it. He looked at Roma and smiled gently. 

 

Roma helps Aleks eat the pasta, then eats his own. He smiles at Feliciano and then Aleks. “I'm so glad to have another grandson!” He smiles brightly. Aleks smiles softly and then looks over at Feliciano. “Am I going to meet the entire world?” He asks. 

 

Feliciano smiled brightly. “I'm glad to have another brother” he chuckled gently. He turned to Aleks. “Eventually you’ll come to meetings. But you don't have to right away. Alfred and I thought you should meet Poland first, maybe you can relate to him best?” 

 

Aleks looks at Feliciano. “Poland?” He bites his lip. For some reason, it didn't occur to him that there would be a Poland. “Is he okay? I would greatly like to meet him.” He smiles slightly. “When can I meet him?” 

 

Feliciano nodded and smiled. “He is definitely interesting. I like him a lot. Though we don't get to hang out much. Maybe that’ll change now. Alfred said he was here so maybe when we go look around?” 

 

Aleks nods. He lays his head on Feliciano and stays close. Alfred keeps him in bed for a few more days, but lets them both get up and move around when he's sure Aleks can handle it. He takes them to a small park nearby so that Aleks can meet Feliks. 

 

Feliciano held him close. He was able to get up and walk around and was practically fine in not much time. He stayed close to Aleks though and laid with him often. He helped him walk around once he was ready to and held his hand gently on the way to the park. “You’re doing amazing” he smiled.

 

Aleks smiles at him. He leans into Feliciano and holds onto him tightly, slightly nervous about meeting Feliks, though he wants to talk to someone in Polish again. He looks around the park. Alfred smiles at Feliciano then waves over Feliks when he sees him. 

 

Feliciano smiled and held him close. He looked up at Alfred and then at Aleks. He hummed and waved a bit when he saw Feliks “Ciao! How are you? I hope you’ve healed well” 

 

Feliks grins and nods. He hugs Feliciano gently. “I have. I'm actually feeling quite well. I'm going home very soon to help rebuild my country.” He sighs softly. “I wish it didn't happen, but it's too late.” He looks sad for a few moments before noticing Aleks. 

 

“Oh! You must be the new addition! I've heard you are from Poland.” Feliks smiles kindly and hugs him softly. “I'm always glad to meet citizens. Mówisz po Polsku?” 

 

Aleks nods shyly, ducking behind Feliciano. He's a little scared and nervous, but Feliks looks so kind and polite. He peeks out from behind Feliciano. “Tak…” He whispers. They continue to speak in Polish for a while and Aleks slowly gets more excited as they do. 

 

Feliciano smiled and hugged back gently. “It’s good that you are doing well. I understand. I feel awful knowing I ever supported that. I had no idea what was going on. Ludwig wouldn't tell us.” he grumbled. He smiled and encouraged Aleks at first. He watched while they talked then turned to Alfred again. “I...I wanted to talk to you” he said softly. 

 

Alfred nods and holds his hand out. “Want to walk around?” He asks, but doesn't hold Feliciano’s hand, knowing his country doesn't welcome gay people. He looks down at Feliciano and smiles softly. “He’ll be fine with Feliks. I promise.” He glances at Aleks who is talking animatedly with Feliks then looks back at Feliciano. “The transportation is ready to go to Italy.” 

 

Feliciano nodded and looked at Aleks. He walked close to Alfred. “Okay. We’ll go soon then. But I want to talk to you first. Aleks and I were talking and he brought up some really good points. I...I wasn’t sure how to tell you and I’m still not but...I think I love you...a lot” 

 

Alfred looks at him with wide eyes. He blushes darkly and looks around before pulling Feliciano close and kissing him deeply. “I love you too…” He whispers and smiles a bit. “But I didn't think you could love me, after what I put you through…” He whispers. 

 

Feliciano gasped at first and kissed back, putting his arms around Alfred gently. “I...I didn’t think I could either...but I love you...I do.” He whispered softly, pressing his forehead to Alfred’s gently. 

 

Alfred smiles softly and hugs him close, pressing his lips to Feliciano’s forehead gently. He allows Feliciano to press their foreheads together. Excited blue eyes sparkle from behind lenses. “Now I have no choice but to go with you.” He says playfully.


End file.
